Wedding Dress
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Venus takes a deal from her best friend, Sapphire, it turns out to be an interesting day for everyone. (Hiatus)


Wedding dress

* * *

Summary: Venus takes a deal from her best friend, Sapphire, it turns out to be an interesting day for everyone.

* * *

AN: So good news to the Ben 10 omniverse people, it has won my poll so for all of January I will be focused on those stories. This is just something I had lying around and wanted to get up just for the fun of it. A few quick things you need to know about Sapphire. She is the same age as V, shorter yet she wears heels, also a Florien, and is a squealy shopaholic boy crazy short chick that just does whatever she can to help V in her own special way. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

"Well, well, well. Where were you Ms. I'll just be five minutes." Venus scolded, hands on hips, staring at her friend unhappily.

"If it's any consolation, I did get the mail." Sapphire said holding said objects in one hand and two shopping bags in the other and walked to the living room and set her bags on the couch and mail on the table.

Two hours ago, Sapphire volunteered to get the mail. Venus said yes but knew that she would regret it and she did right now.

"Remind me, next time I say "I'm gonna go get the mail" that I will actually go and not let you talk me into trusting you." Venus said walking towards her friend.

"Okay I know that you must be really mad at me but, look, what I bought." She said digging into one of the bags and pulled out a beautiful white gown.

"You bought, a wedding dress? Sapphire, I hope you realize that by the time you get married that dress won't fit you." Venus stated.

"It's not for me then, it is for you, now." Sapphire replied with a smirk.

"I am not wearing that dress." Venus said surprised by her friend at her craziness.

"Oh yes you will, especially when I offer you this deal." Saph started and V raised a brow crossing her arms. "If you wear this dress for one whole day, I won't go shopping for a month."

"Are you serious?!" Venus asked very surprised, she knew how much Sapphire loved shopping and she thought she was actually serious since she offered to give up the most sacred thing to her.

"You know better than anyone else that the only thing I am very serious about is shopping. Well that and boys. But shopping is the only job I will ever take for a living." Sapphire said with a serious face and voice.

Venus let out a sigh actually considering this. It would be a ridiculous deal and stupid to wear a wedding dress all day. But, Sapphire would give up shopping for a month, and might actually get a new hobby within that time.

"I can't believe I am actually doing this." Venus finally spoke sounding annoyed. Sapphire squealed handing her friend the dress which V took.

"Tomorrow I'll wear the dress and once I wear it for the whole day, you will not be shopping." V added heading towards her room.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sapphire said before V was out of sight in the living room, dug into her other bag, and pulled out a veil and white flats.

"Really?" V asked glaring at her friend who just nodded holding out the items.

"Hey they're not heels." Sapphire compromised nudging the items closer to her friend. Venus took them and went to her room before this could be discussed anymore.

* * *

The next day at plumbers base, Rook was checking on the proto-truk's engine because it has been acting up lately, and Ben was standing to the side of the truck, drinking a smoothie.

"Well, everything seems to be in order with the proto-truk's engine. I do not know why it has been sputtering." Rook announced as he closed the hood.

"Maybe it's faulty wiring." Ben guessed shrugging, he really didn't know that much about cars.

"Ben I can assure you, the wiring is not the problem." Rook stated matter a factly but Ben was looking at something behind him.

"Yeah and Venus isn't wearing a wedding dress." Ben countered pointing behind Rook and he turned, jaw dropping.

Walking towards the boys in fact was Venus in a beautiful wedding dress, to Rook at least. She stopped a few feet away from them with a stern look.

"No, questions asked."Venus said, quite annoyed.

* * *

AN: Okay this was fun to do another thing I found which I hope you all enjoy. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, and Happy new years. (Mic drop, Moon walk)


End file.
